Kick-Ass: Nite And Day
by aryathesaiyan
Summary: A year after Mindy leaves New York, she heads to the City of Chicago, a city with their own superhero. Nite Freak and Hit-Girl team up to take down what should have been an easy drug bust. But what happens when they both have a strong attraction to each other when they hardly know each other.


Hey guys I'm back and after seeing the movies Kick-Ass and Kick-Ass 2, I've been inspired to write some new material hope you like. P.S. I've been gone for nearly a year so I'm a little rusty.

A year after Mindy McCready, A.K.A. Hit-Girl, left New York and everyone she knew behind she went to the city of Chicago to lay low for a bit.

The city was incredibly loud as usual. the bright lights , the sound of angry cab drivers shouting at people. The usual scene as it was for every night. However, with every city, there is crime. that's when the superhero, Kick-Ass, began fighting crime in New York, Chicago gained their own superhero. Nite Freak, he called himself. Everyone looked up to him.

"Wow, it's incredibly slow tonight," Nite Freak said to himself. It was the first time he had ever said those words in the three years he'd been putting on a suit. Mason Doherty had been fighting Chicago's greatest criminals since he saw Kick-Ass do it in New York. He loved doing it. Not only was it fun but it really paid off when he managed to bag a drug dealer or something.

However, he never had time to live a normal life. His mother died of a drug overdose when he was ten and his father was never in the picture. He fought in an underground MMA fighting ring until he was fourteen. Nite Freak stared down at the bustling city from his perch ontop of the Sears tower. It was incredible being this high. Everything was more stunning.

When Mason decided to become Nite Freak he decided to get some items to help him become more effective. He went online and found a grapple, some smoke grenades, not to mention a vast array of weapons. Mason refused to kill though. He used rubber bullets and when he used knives he made sure to stab in non-lethal areas. But Mason's favorite part about Nite Freak was his costume. The suit itself was nothing special. It was made with strong material and had a dark black cape, but it was underneath the suit that was where the real protection was. There was not only a bullet proof vest underneath but strong plates to protect his arms and legs from knives or bullets. His suit's design was simple just the entire suit was blacks chest and a white line ran from one shoulder from across his chest and up to his other shoulder, making a distorted U-shape and his mask was just a simple slip on like Kick-Ass's except you could see the space in between his nose and there were two holes where the eyes could see.

He heard a scream from the city as did every night. "Time for a little warm up," Nite Freak said to himself. He hooked the grapple from his belt and dropped down to a fire escape. He retracted his grapple and ran down the fire escape he ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the sound of the screams.

When he reached the location of the screams he crouched behind a trash can in an alleyway and peered out. There was a girl there. She couldn't be more than seventeen. She was surrounded by a gang of six men all reeking of sweat and desperation. There was one man who had his hands over the mouth of the girl.

"Relax sweetheart," he said. "The less you fight, the quicker this will be. Besides, when you dressed like that, you were practically calling for us," he chuckled looking at her extremely short shorts and loose fitting shirt. Tears streamed from the girl's and fear and panic caused her to bite the man's hand and scream loud. The man screamed and slapped the young girl and growled, "Ok you stupid bitch, just for that I'm gonna throw in a little surprise for ya." He then turned to his friends and shouted, "Get ready boys we got ourselves some young meat." Mason had had enough.

"Well aren't you a big, strong man," he said in a low throaty, startling both the girl and the group of men.

"N-Nite Freak!" The lead man said.

"Yup. That's me you sick fuck. Get away from the girl before I cut your sorry excuse of a dick off," He growled, approaching the girl, who was more relaxed at the sight of the local hero.

"Maybe you don't know math freak but there's six of us and only one of you," he said, taking out a knife. Suddenly, not only his knife but his hand was gone. It had been cut off, taking everyone, even Mason by surprise. Man screamed and ran away.

A voice spoke, "Make that two to five," a girlish voice said. Out of the shadows a small figure stepped out it was a girl. She had two katanas in her hand and one of them was bloody. She looked at everyone and smiled. Then she said to the men, "you are really fucked now."

Nite Freak took advantage of the distraction and slammed the head of the nearest attacker to the cold cement. Before anyone knew what was happening there was pandemonium. Nite freak taking out two guys at once and the other girl taking on the rest easily. She made a quick slash to the face of one man with a katana and stabbing the other man with another.

The superhero girl looked around and frowned. "Well that was easy." she had purple hair and a slender body that, for some odd reason, Mason couldn't stop staring at. She caught Mason staring. "What the fuck are you staring at?" She demanded.

"N-n- nothing," he stammered. The girls eyes narrowed and she slid her katanas back into their scabbards.

"Are going to sit there like an idiot or are you going to tell me who the hell you are?" She asked. Mason was taken aback a bit. He never met someone like her who bossed him around. Especially a small, slender girl like her. In an odd way he kinda liked it.

"I'm Nite Freak," he said, as the girl walked over to the trembling teen.

"You're ok now," she said to her. She sent the girl off and turned back to Nite Freak. "I'm Hit-Girl."

Hit-Girl? He recognized that name. She was a well-known superhero from New York. Rumor was that she even fought with Kick-Ass. She was described as very lethal and dangerous. A year ago she disappeared though. Could this really be Hit-Girl.

"Hello? Anyone in there dipshit?" She hollered. Nite Freak snapped back to reality.

"What are you doing here?" Nite Freak asked. Hit-Girl smiled.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd paint the town red," she said, her smile turning wicked. "Literally."

"I think I have it covered. But thanks anyway," Nite Freak said. Hit-Girl laughed.

"Shut up and listen to me," She said. "I have some valuable information on a drug trade that's happening tonight." This caught Nite Freak's attention.

"What? Where? How did you get the information?" He babbled.

"Shut up and listen, dumbass!"She shouted. Mason did as he was told. "Listen, here's the deal. I'll help you make on of the biggest drug busts in history, if you help me find a nice quiet space to stay," she said.

"Deal," he said.

"Good. Meet me at the docks in two hours. Got it?"

"Got it," he said. Hit-Girl nodded and ran off before Mason could say anything else. There was something about her that made Mason feel weird. It felt like his insides were weightless.

"Whatever," he said to himself and went back on his patrol.

Interesting, Mindy thought to herself. She'd never met anyone like him before. He obviously had some professional training. He was a good fighter. There was something else about him too. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was just this natural feel about him. Was it because he was so submissive? Or a good fighter? Or was it because his body was so-. She shook her head frantically. Not a thought she needed to have of a person she just met.

She ran to her motorcycle and drove through the city to get some supplies.

Two hours later. After stopping three attempted robberies and two attempted car jackings, Nite Freak waited at the docks for Hit-Girl.

"Sorry I'm late," Hit-Girl said from behind him. He turned to see her standing with a duffle bag. There was that feeling again. He felt incredibly light and his heartbeat sped up. She was gorgeous. Her face was sculpted with perfect detail and everything seemed to stop when she was there. Hit-Girl bent down and zipped open the bag. She pulled out an explosive and smiled.

"What the hell is that!?" Nite Freak whispered.

" C4 .Listen the only way to send a message to these assholes is to make them see a darker side of superheroes," she said. They scoped out the area. Twenty men, five of which were armed.

"They're on the outer area of docks. Let's take them out and then the rest shouldn't be a problem," he said. Hit-Girl nodded.

A man with a plan. She liked that. It was something she never had with Dave. They split off in different directions. Nite Freak took the first with a tranquilizer he kept strapped to his leg. The other one heard the thud of the gunman on the cement and investigated. As soon as he came within reach, Mason grabbed his gun, ripped it from his hands and smacked the second gunman in the head as hard as he could. He was out cold. He turned to see his partner stab the last gunman through the neck and give a thumbs up.

Nite Freak took out a gun full of rubber bullets from his belt and opened fire on the unsuspecting goons. They shouted and screamed and ran. After he emptied a mag on the men he joined Hit-Girl and attacked. He caught a fist and elbowed the man who owned it. He took out two more guys and looked for Hit-Girl. She, of course was slicing and stabbing her way past a bunch of drug addicts. He went back to his fight and managed to regroup with his partner. She pulled out the C4 and handed it to Nite Freak.

"You know how to set these things up?" She asked.

"Yeah. Cover me," he said. Hit-Girl had no trouble at all with the remaining five and when Nite Freak turned, all but one was left. She lowered her guard as the last man stood in fear. She pulled out a detonator and smiled. She wasn't aware of the last man charging at her with a needle. "Hit-Girl watch out!" Nite Freak shouted. Hit-Girl spun too late and had a syringe full of poison injected into her neck. She fell weakly and dropped the detonator. Nite Freak broke the man's arm and lifted Hit-Girl. He recognized the poison. He had an antidote for it back at his hideout. He picked her up and grabbed the detonator. He turned to see a car full of armed men heading toward them.

The men hopped out of the car and opened fire on Nite Freak and Hit-Girl. Nite Freak took cover behind a cargo crate and looked at Hit-Girl. She was slipping away slowly. He had to think of a plan out of there. He peered out from behind his cover place and saw the charge. The men were close to it. Nite Freak took out the detonator and pulled the trigger.

A deafening boom sounded and the gunmen were blown away in every direction. Nite Freak carried Hit-Girl to the car that the gunmen arrived in. He put her in the passenger seat and put the engine in gear. As he drove he glanced at the girl next to him. She was so beautiful. He hardly knew her and didn't even know who she even was but he felt as if he couldn't live without her. Her long, slender legs shifted and she groaned.

"I'm not going to make it," she said. Mason's heart sank and his eyes started to water. He swerved into traffic and pushed on the gas harder.

"Don't say that. I'll-."

"No," she moaned. "I can feel myself slipping," she said, slowly taking off her mask.

"What are you doing?" Mason asked, startled.

"If I'm going to die, I want someone to know who I am," she said, taking off her wig, revealing her long blonde hair. "My name is Mindy. Mindy McCready," she said. She looked at him with dying eyes.

Mason swerved off the highway and pulled into an abandoned warehouse. He parked quickly and got Mindy from the car. He kicked the door in and turned on the light. He layed Mindy on the table and grabbed a needle from a medical cabinet. He ran over to her and plunged the syringe into her arm. She made a litlle sigh of relief and closed her eyes.

"Thank god," he said to himself. He watched her sleep. Her face was round and a lovely shade of white. Her lips were tempting. They were plush and faded pink. Her body was so thin, and frail looking. She was so small, she couldn't be older than seventeen.

Mason sat with Mindy the entire time until she opened her eyes.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked. Mason looked at her eyes. They were so beautiful and hypnotizing. "Hello?" She said, snapping her fingers at him.

"Uh y-you're at...well the place I call home," he replied. She sat up and looked around. She nodded her head and approval.

"You gonna wear that the whole time?" She asked, pointing at Mason's mask. Mason's stare told Mindy what she didn't want to hear. "Oh no. I took off my mask, now it's your turn," she growled. Mason smiled at the fierceness of the small girl. He took of his mask, showing his short brown hair and brown eyes. This time it was Mindy who was staring.

" I'm Mason Doherty," he said. "You can stay here if-" was all Mason could say before Mindy threw herself at him then kissing him passionately. Mason was shocked at her and pulled back. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Shut up," she said, kissing him again. This time Mason kissed back a little.

"Mindy-"

"I said shut up", she repeated, throwing Mason against the wall. "Take it off," Mindy said.

"What?"

"Take the suit off," she said again, unzipping her suit. Mason took off the suit and then the vest. He was wearing an under armor shirt and tan cargo pants. He looked back at the girl in his home to see her in lacy undergarments, staring at Mason daringly. As if on cue, Mason stripped down to his boxers. Mindy pinned him to the wall kissing him. Mason became wild with ecstasy and lifted her by her thighs taking her to the bedroom.

The next morning, Mason woke up to find a girl laying on top of him. Her hair was messy and her body was sweaty. Mason smiled and brushed a bit of her hair out of her face. She moaned softly and looked up at him. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Morning," she said softly, laying her head on his chest.

"Morning," he replied, kissing the top of her head. "So what happens now?" He asked.

Mindy stayed quiet for a long time. Then her slender body slid off of him. "We go to work," she said.


End file.
